


Axl the toilet

by Austyn_Layne



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark Comedy, Dick Jokes, Ejaculate, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Large Cock, Leather Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Kink, Pigs, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Rating: M, S&M, Scat, Sex Toys, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: AU  of Axl Heck's  new "job" in DenverSong: You're so coolArtist: Jonathan Bree





	Axl the toilet

Axl Heck entered the room to tell Frankie and Mike his decision; he was a bit hesitant to but he did. It was just something he had to do.

"Mom, dad - I'm taking that job in _Denver -_  please, don't turn on the lights."

The next morning Mike was eating some leftovers for breakfast since Frankie was upset over the departure of their  _favorite_  child. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him yet, seeing how it wouldn't be that long until he was a ' _million_ ' miles across the country from _Orson, Indiana_ living it up and never calling again on the ' _family plan_ '.

"Mornin' Axl!" Mike said seeming unaffected by the heartbreaking news.

"Hey dad, I'm good. How's Mom taking it? I know she's pretty bummed and all." 

"She's taking it pretty hard, but hey gotta do what you gotta do... so what exactly are you going to be doing in Denver? The details seem a bit fuzzy - but hey, it's your life right?" Mike said in his usual cold manner.

"Well Dad, you gotta promise not to tell Mom just yet... you see some would think it's not that ' _glamorous' - but it is something I think I'd be good at._ " Axl said in a hesitant tone."I don't have all day Axl - spit it out!" Mike had enough, and just couldn't take it when his kids or anyone pussy footed around a subject.

"Well Dad, I'm going to be this. ( puts on a human urinal mask) I'm going to be a human ' _piss toilet_ ' yeah, I got this great offer off of _Craigslist_ from this old fat dude that said I would make some sweet coin - you know? My awesome good looks and all." Axl proclaimed proudly as he tossed his glorious head of dark hair.

"A _piss-toilet_ Axl! Have you lost your mind? Yeah I've used a couple of _fairies_ like that down at the quarry - but my own son - a 'piss-toilet' next you'll be telling me you're one of those ' _homosexual queers'_!"

"Well Dad, if the money's good, well then just call me _tinkerbell_  - all the way to the bank." 

Mike Heck couldn't believe what he just heard. I mean how was he going to break the news to Frankie that her boy was going to be wearing a black plastic urinal-face for dudes to whip it out and piss in? - I  mean, Mike even jacked his load into some hungry sluts mouth a few times; he didn't ask where they came from they were just there.

"So! You really wanna be a fuckin' piss-face-urinal? Well then get your mask on and get your ass to the bathroom - Pronto mister that's an order - you like orders from creepy old men? well right now you're going to take them from me." Mike couldn't believe what he was about to do - but he felt it was in the best interests of Axl to know what he was about to get himself into... probably for life.

Mike Heck followed his boy to the bathroom and shut the door, he couldn't bear his sweet sweet Sue Sue Heck to see her brother in this demeaning position. He gazed at his son on the dirty carpet remnant eagerly awaiting his father's piss like a faithful puppy awaiting his masters treat.

"So what are you waiting for? I mean I've done this before with Shawn and the Glossner brothers... you know? for training."

Mike Heck couldn't believe what he just heard... it enraged him, the thought of his son drinking Donahue and Glossner piss - but also because he wasn't the first to piss in his sons mouth.

"You want some piss boy? well here it goes drink up bitch... that's right bitch I can't believe I'm seeing you like this... hold on let me get your brother Brick let him see what you've become."

Mike called out to Brick to join him in the bathroom. When Brick entered he couldn't believe what he saw; I mean he was very well read so he knew about all forms of human kink, so he understood real quickly what his big brother had become.

" Whip it out Brick and christen your brothers mouth make it snappy I ain't got all day, better yet I'll join you." Just then Axl interrupted "uhhh, two I don't think so one at a time folks." To which Mike replied "shut up! Human toilets don't speak unless spoken to - come on Brick let er loose."

Axl couldn't believe he was staring at his brothers morning wood all 4 inches of it right next to his dad's 9 incher. He could see his brother straining to let his flow loose but just then Mike let loose a big yellow stream.

"See Brick son, that's how you do it - now just lean back and close your eyes hold your cock and let it flow just like me - don't worry this is what 'it' likes now moving all the way to Denver so men from _Craigslist_ and _Grindr_ can piss in its new fancy toilet face" Mike said patting his new favorite son on the back...well his only son now seeing how Axl was no longer a _man_ but a human-urinal for pleasure and pay.

"Dad I'm going." Mike was proud as Brick Heck let out a weak trickle of piss. While shaking out his own big dangler. "You know what son? I think we're both gunna rub one out...what ya think Brick? let 'it' get used to big loads of cum -  come on buddy just you and me, my _only son_ jackin' our dicks in a human-piss-toilet.

Mike and Brick whacked off in to Axl it took Brick a moment but he was the first to spew Axl and Mike couldn't believe he'd have a load that big. "Dad... it's coming it's coming sorry Axl!" To which Mike replied "don't apologize it likes that make sure you get it all in there buddy make sure he doesn't waste it." 

Brick emptied his balls into Axl and his Father soon followed. Axl couldn't believe how much of his old man and lil bro he just consumed - the looks on their faces as they came in a bonding moment kinda like the ones he used to have.

"Good boy Brick stroke out the last drop buddy - it's OK quit shaking you did good Brick, proud of you son. You know Brick from now on this is what it does... your brother's a piss-toilet now."

* * *

 

A few days passed and it was time to take Axl as a family to Denver to drop him off at his new life... Frankie was still in deep denial about what her oldest boy had become and was going to be the rest of his life - but Brick and Mike knew and they and other guys from around the block also used Axl for all it was worth even Grandpa _Big Mike_ and Uncle Rusty.

"So how yall doin' back there... and kids quit using up all the family data that also goes for it back there." Mike said no longer seeing Axl as his son but a human-urinal-piss-toilet.

"Mike, Axl is not an it... Mike is that a car following us? I think it is." Frankie said.

"OMG I think that's Shawn... pull over Dad!" Sue screamed.

"Alright - alright! I gotta take a squirter anyways - Axl hop out daddies gotta drain the snake and Brick if you gotta go go now I'm not stopping for a long while."

Brick and Mike both whipped out and started pissing in Axl's urinal-face - when he heard glass break. It was the snow globe of Sue's, Shawn dropped it out of shock - the shock of seeing his best buddy, be used like a human piss-toilet.

"Guys hurry up! our Sue's just got engaged!" Frankie exclaimed, enraptured with the joy of it all.

The guys finished and shook their Johnsons when from the distance Frankie screamed "Good-grief now I gotta pee... stay there Axl sweetheart this ain't gunna take long."

As the family gathered around the car and embraced, Axl the piss-toilet was waiting for Shawn Donahue to take a celebratory piss right in his face.

"Congrats buddy! Your gonna marry Sue. Put it right here bro." Axl said as he proudly adjusted his head gear.

"Shut up Axl! Human-urinals don't speak. Now be quiet while Sue holds my cock I guess kink-slaves run in the family... Hey Sue - lazy bitch hold my dick while I let loose in this losers face." Shawn said with a smug expression on his face pounding his fist into his palm while his 7 inch cock hung out of his pants.

"Alright baby! Sorry so sorry won't happen again.forgive me baby." To which Shawn Donahue replied "we'll see bitch we'll see."

"OH Mike isn't this just beautiful? I have a feeling everything is going to work out just fine." Frankie Heck said optimistically. 

"Just beautiful, Frankie, just beautiful... and if it plays it's cards right it might just be promoted to _rim-toilet_." Mike said rubbing her on the back lovingly.

 "Well... he always did have a healthy appetite - he is quite gifted well 'it' is quite gifted." Frankie said with a  solitary teardrop running down her face, ruining her clearance-bin _Frugal Hoosier_ makeup .

"That's the spirit Frankie... good girl." Mike said caressing her back one last time as the fate of their children was finally coming into focus. 

As for _Brick_ though... I have a sinking suspicion that he'll write a book about this one day - and I'm sure it'll be a _big hit_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
